Disposable hot beverage containers and suitable lids for these containers are critical supply items for any business serving hot beverages. In order to meet the needs of both the company and the customer, a disposable lid must at least meet the following criteria: the lid must be inexpensive to manufacture, import and/or purchase; the lid must adequately couple to the container; and the lid must be user-friendly to the consumer.
Since disposable lids are generally manufactured for single use, the cost to manufacture is extremely important, especially to those businesses whose principle product is hot beverages (e.g., a coffee shop). At the same time, however, the lid must adequately couple to the container to reduce the chance of the hot beverage spilling and potentially injuring the consumer or causing damage (i.e., stains) to garments worn by the consumer. Additionally, the lid must be user-friendly in manipulation so that the consumer can remove the lid, e.g., add sugar, sugar substitutes, milk, cream, etc., without causing the beverage to spill and user-friendly in use to allow the consumer to drink from the cup (i.e., a drinking port) without removing the lid from the cup.